One Piece: The Tornado
by Scarlet Silvers
Summary: Theo 'the Tornado' Burnett is a pirate. Has been since she was 15. She's always taken care of herself, always kept to herself. She's never needed anyone to help her. But when she meets the Straw Hat pirates, will she learn to let people in? T for language Summary sucks but give it a chance. Possible eventual romance. Oc/?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

Okay so this is my first One Piece fan fiction so take it easy on the flamers please? Its not the longest chapter ever, but as the story progresses, they will be longer. The Tornado will not follow the original One piece plot exactly, and I will most likely change it a bit. Dont like it, dont read it.

**Disclaimer**

I'm only gunna say this once, so here it is.

I don't own One Piece, or any part of it. It all belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The only things I own are Theo and my other oc characters that will be introduced along the way.

* * *

A woman walked casually through the streets in the lawless area of the Sabaody Archipelago, unaware of the strange looks she was getting. She walked slowly, almost lazily, as she took her time getting to her destination; not caring who took notice of her. It's not like anyone would recognize her at the moment anyway, with her face hidden in the shadows of her hood.

Despite this, her attempts at being inconspicuous were failing horribly due to her outfit. She wore a bright blue and white bikini, with a mesh see through flower shaped skirt. Strapped to a thick brown leather belt, she had an unusually long white katana, along with a pistol. Over her bikini top, she wore a long sleeve black unbuttoned jacket, with a large hood that hid her face.

She was completely focused on finding her destination; a certain bar where she was bound to find an old friend ofhers. As she walked, she kept her hand firmly on the handle of her katana, with her thumb tapping a rhythm on the hilt mindlessly. She finally spotted the bar around the corner, and started toward it with a renewed purpose. She pushed open the door and strolled inside the overcrowded bar.

She was immediately hit with the stench of drunken men and sweat. She took a deep breath and grinned. It had been too long since she had had a good bottle of sake. She walked straight up to the bar and ordered a bottle from the old bartender. When she got a good look at him, she grinned.

"I don't think I need to pay," She stated to the bartender with a grin as she pushed her hood down, revealing her long green-blond locks and piercing blue eyes. A pair of square shaped goggles rested on top of a black bandana. "You owe me anyway." The bartenders face darkened.

"What do ya mean ya don't need to pay, ya little-" Then his face brightened with recognition. "Well I'll be dammed! If it isn't the famous Theo 'The Tornado' Burnett. How ya been lass? Bought time ya came and visited me, if I didn't know ya better I woulda thought you'd gone and died!" He chortled with laughter. Theo grinned back,

"Hey Sazz, long time no see eh? But don't act so surprised. I've been busy." She said as she motioned to an empty table in the corner of the room, away from eager ears. Sazz nodded, and they sat down.

"So what have you found out for me this time?" She questioned once she confirmed no one was listening.

"Always so quick to get down to business, lass! Before I tell ya anything, where have ya been?" The old bartender asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry Sazz, I can't go into details, but like I said before I've been busy." Her old friend sighed in resignation.

"Fine, I give up. Don't tell me where you've been for TWO FUCKING YEARS!" Theo simply grinned and opened her mouth to reply,

"I've been-"

"Ya ya, I get it. You've been busy." Sazz cut her off with a dramatic sigh. Theo's grin just grew wider still.

"Well you could say I've been trying to lie low." The old bartender snorted.

"Trying to lie low? You should hear the stories that are being told about ya! You've become something like a legend. They say ya can uproot entire cities with a single blast of air from yer hand. That devil fruit of yers is really something. You've made quite the name for yourself, lass."

"Really?" Theo sighed, "The Tornado? People these days have no imagination." She huffed. Sazz was appalled.

"Seriously? That's all ya have to say? Well ya definitely haven't changed much, lass" He grumbled with a grin playing on his face.

"Most of the stories are exaggerated anyway. But enough about me, what have you found out for me?" She asked again.

"Well if you've been reading the news, ya obviously know about the eleven supernovas, right?" She nodded in confirmation. "Good, well ya picked an interesting time to show up again, because apparently they're all supposed to be at the Archipelago right now, at the same time! I mean what are the chances of them all arriving at the same time?" He explained excitedly. She grunted in surprise, deep in thought.

Sazz was her longtime friend, and he was well known for supplying credible information. If all eleven supernovas were in the Archipelago, they must be looking to get their ship coated and be on their way to the Red Line. And if so many powerful pirates enter the New World, things are bound to get interesting. She grinned. She really had picked a good time to come back.

"Well, that's certainly interesting," Her brow furrowed as she thought, "Do you know where they are? I would like to see them for myself. And besides. Luffy's one of the supernovas right? I'll have to congratulate him on that."

"Ya, I'm not surprised though, the idiots always been pretty strong." Sazz chuckled, smiling, "Well I don't know for sure where they are, but there's going to be a slave auction later today. I'm sure a couple of them will show up there. Besides, the main attractions supposed to be a giant."

"Slave auction?" A dark grin spread across her face.

_This is turning out better than I expected._ T_here will most likely be a Tenryubito there, and I'm sure I will be able to cause enough trouble for them to call in an admiral. And if I'm lucky, _he_ will show up. This day is just getting better and better._

The old bartender sighed. "Ya have yer thinking face on. This can't be good." Theo grunted in response.

"Yup. I just got an idea, and you're not gunna like it." He chuckled.

"When do I ever like yer ideas?"

"True." She stood up, downed her bottle of sake, and mock saluted him. "Thanks for the info pops, I appreciate it. And can I have another bottle before I go?" Sazz stood as well and smiled at her.

"Ya ya, now get out ya crazy lass." He said absently waving his hand as he turned and walked back to the bar, pausing to toss another bottle at her.

* * *

Once again, Theo was casually strolling through the streets of the Archipelago with her hood up. She had finished her bottle of sake, and was quite frustrated to find it empty. She threw the empty bottle to the ground causing it to shatter. Only when she looked up, did she realize she had absolutely no idea where she was. She let out a sigh, but tilted her head as the sound of screaming reached her ears.

_That must be the supernovas doing. Damn, they started without me. _She chuckled darkly. _Well I can't let them have all the fun, now can I?" _

Theo grinned as she felt her body begin to disperse into the wind. She was a logia devil fruit user. She had eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi, and was able to create, manipulate, and become wind. Once her body was fully dispersed, she could travel on the air currents to wherever she needed to go. She called it wind traveling. And that's exactly what she was doing now as she wind traveled towards the sound of screams and explosions.

Ahead of her, the human auction house of grove 1 was completely surrounded by marines, and in front of the auction house stood three figures. But Theo couldn't quite make out who they were yet.

_Those three must be supernovas. They sure caused quite the commotion. Interesting. If the marines are all here, they must have already called in an Admiral. Good, I'll just have to wait now. But I might as well have some fun while I do. _

With that thought, she reconfigured herself just outside the circle of marines. Immediately, they turned around and jumped back.

"Who's that?"

"She just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell!" Their pointless babbling went on, until she sighed and pulled down her hood. One of the marines gasped and shouted,

"It's Theo 'The Tornado' Burnett! What's she doing here?!" This brought the attention of the marine Theo assumed was in charge. As he saw her his mouth dropped open and his face paled.

"T-Theo 'The Tornado' B-Burnett." He stuttered, but quickly snapped out of his shock, "Well don't just stand there, attack!" Some of his men immediately started running at her. She grinned darkly, and snickered.

"Oh, this is gunna be fun." She muttered, and her hand became encased in spiraling air currents that resembled a tornado.

* * *

Inside the circle of marines, Luffy, Kid, and Law were busy fighting as well. Luffy had just taken out a bunch of marines with his gear third Bone balloon, and the others had come out of the auction house. He looked around when he noticed most of the marines not paying attention to them anymore, and a bunch were running towards someone.

"Eh? What's goin on?" He asked.

He heard one of the marines shout, "it's Theo 'The Tornado' Burnett!"

"Huh? Who's that?" He looked towards where they were all staring, and saw a girl standing there with a tornado on her arm. She raised her arm towards the oncoming marines, and shot what looked like a tiny round white ball out of her palm. He watched as the ball hit the ground in front of the marines, and exploded in a huge burst of air. The marines who were hit went flying, and the ones who weren't hesitated and looked warily at the bored looking girl in front of them. He had time to see her grin evilly at them, before his view of her was cut off. He had no idea who she was, but for some reason that attack seemed familiar, like he had seen it before somewhere.

**Okay i'll try to post the next chapter soon. I know there wasn't much of him, but I really hope I got Luffy right! If you think hes ooc please tell me and i'll change it. Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or any advice you wanna give me to make this story better!**

**I have a link to a pic of Theo in my bio, but if its not there or isn't working for whatever reason, Here's the website: **

. /user/adamsk71/media/Pirate-girl_ .html?sort=3&o=0


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

****Hi again! Just wanted to say a huge thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter! It really inspired me to write this chapter faster. Normally it would have taken me a couple more days to finish. So basically, if you guys review, you get a chapter sooner! Its a win-win.

Almost all of this chapter is a flashback. Just a warning... with that said, ON TO THE CHAPTER!

**Recap:**

"Huh? Who's that?" He looked towards where they were all staring, and saw a girl standing there with a tornado on her arm. She raised her arm towards the oncoming marines, and shot what looked like a tiny round white ball out of her palm. He watched as the ball hit the ground in front of the marines, and exploded in a huge burst of air. The marines who were hit went flying, and the ones who weren't hesitated and looked warily at the bored looking girl in front of them. He had time to see her grin evilly at them, before his view of her was cut off. He had no idea who she was, but for some reason that attack seemed familiar, like he had seen it before somewhere.

* * *

"Eh?" Luffy turned when he heard the old man laughing.

"Ahahaha, Theo 'The Tornado' Burnett. Fancy seeing you here." He said to himself as he watched a marine go flying from one of her blasts.

"What?!" Nami exclaimed, shocked, "No way!"

"What's the big deal?" Luffy asked confused. He was trying to remember why she seemed so familiar to him.

Nami stared at him with her mouth open. "What's the big deal?! She's practically famous! She's supposed to be really strong too. I guess she has to be, she _is _a-"

"AH!" Luffy shouted, "I remember now!"

_~Flashback~_

_They had been traveling in the desert of Alabasta for a while now, and had stopped to make a fire and eat. Luffy, Usopp, and Zorro were complaining about food while Sanji kicked them, and Nami and Vivi were sitting on a rock babbling about Ace, who was sitting on a different rock, polishing his fork. Altogether, it was a strange sight._

_Nami and Vivi looked up at Ace; then each other as they talked some more. As they looked back once more, the gasped as they saw a girl seem to appear out of thin air right behind him. She had long green-blonde hair, and amazing bright blue eyes. She wore a black bandana on her head, with a pair of square goggles resting over it. The rest of her body was covered by a long white robe; similar to the one Nami wore._

_ "Eh?" He turned his head, "Oh, hey Twitch." He said and went back to polishing his fork. She visibly cringed at the name he used._

_"Hey Freckles," She replied using his nickname, "Whatcha got there?" She crouched and peered over his shoulder._

_"A fork." He answered simply. She nodded as if that explained everything._

_As they were talking, the Straw Hats had gathered in front of them and were looking quite confused at the sudden, random appearance of the girl. She was still watching Ace polish the fork as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world._

_"Oi! Ace!" Luffy shouted, "Who's she?" They both looked up, startled._

_"Oh, Luffy, this is Twitch. Twitch, Luffy." He introduced them. As he said that, the girl's nose started twitching, and she frowned. Glaring at him, she wacked him on the head. She jumped down from the rock and stood in front of the others. Smiling, she said,_

_"I'm Theo. Nice to meet you." _

_"I'm Luffy, and this is Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Vivi." He introduced._

_"Wait, Theo? Why'd he call you Twitch?" The orange haired girl asked her. _

_"Its cause when she's mad, her nose twitches!" Ace said before she could respond._

_Everyone looked at Theo's nose, which was currently twitching. She turned an unflattering shade of pink, and covered her nose with her hands. "I hate you, Freckles." She said, but it came out muffled from behind her hand. Ace just laughed._

_"So why are you here anyway?" Usopp asked._

_"Oh! That reminds me," She turned to Ace, "I couldn't find him anywhere. Thought maybe you had more luck than I did."_

_He shook his head, "Nope, haven't found him yet."_

_"Found who?" Nami asked._

_But before they could answer, Luffy took that moment to shout "FLOATING MEAT!" and run off. The rest of his crew sighed and started after the idiot. Theo and Ace looked at each other, and started walking towards the voices behind a rock._

_They jumped on top of the rock the voices were behind, and saw two small boys huddled together, with the younger one holding a piece of meat. The two pirates looked at each other. What were a couple of kids doing out in the desert all alone?_

_"I can't believe we got meat!" The younger one said, "Here you have some." He handed it to his brother._

_"Yah, we never got even a scrap of meat in the badlands." _

_"Ah, the badlands," Ace spoke up, "So that's where you're from huh?" The kids turned around with a gasp. "Smells good, you enjoying it?"_

_"Aw Freckles, don't scare the poor kids, their just hungry." Theo said with a grin._

_"Stay back, I mean it!"_

_"You can't have the food back, we ate it!" Then the older one pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ace. Theo seriously doubted the kid even knew how to use it, much less use it well. She sighed. She'd let Ace handle this. She leaned against the rock and stared at the clouds._

**_Bang_**

_"Eh?" She looked over at the boys to see them in a heap with a bullet on the ground._

_"Never draw a gun on someone unless you can hit your mark." Ace was saying._

_They were fine, Ace had it under control. She turned her attention back to the clouds, vaguely listening to the conversation as the others- with the exception of Luffy- joined them._

_Blah blah, find someone, blah blah, million belis. What caught her attention was the name Scorpion. _

_"Ahhh. That's more like it." She muttered under her breath."Finally something useful."_

_"What possible reason could you kids have chasing a bounty hunter?" Nami asked._

_"We have business with him as well." Ace said. Theo nodded._

_"A man who defeated Blackbeard is somewhere in Yuba." Theo added, "He goes by the name Scorpion. Our whole purpose for travelling to Yuba is to meet this man."_

_"THAT GUY DEFEATED BLACKBEARD?" _

_"Hey wait, Theo, you're after Blackbeard too?" Zoro questioned._

_"Yup. Were both after that murderous scumbag." Theo spit out. "We were both sent to find him. I've been searching nearly all of Alabasta, and I couldn't find a trace of him."_

_"All of Alabasta? How? It's so big!" Chopper asked confused._

_"Ah, the wind my dear reindeer." She said vaguely. Then, to prove her point, she disappeared. In truth, she literally became the wind, but to the naked eye she just disappeared. _

_Everyone- apart from Ace- jumped when she disappeared, but were even more surprised when she reappeared less than a second later behind the group._

_Whoa! How'd you do that?"_

_"I call it wind traveling. I become the wind, and basically, fly wherever I want to go. I ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi." This caused a chorus of 'oh's and 'cool's from the group._

_"But that's a Logia fruit, like Ace's!" Chopper said, his mouth open in surprise, "So you must be really strong like him too!" Theo grinned widely,_

_"A good magician never reveals his secrets my dear reindeer." She told him with a wink._

_"Hmm, I don't know Ace; this guy doesn't look the type. Are you sure he's the one who beat up Blackbeard?" Usopp asked doubtfully, studying the picture of Scorpion._

_"Not sure. The only way to find out is to meet him face to face." Ace said._

_Theo was starting to have her doubts. This guy looked like a simple farmer. How could he beat Teach when Thatch couldn't? Just the thought was tarnishing Thatch's name. No, this man couldn't have beaten Teach. It just wasn't possible. But, with great difficulty, Theo pushed those thoughts out of her head. She wouldn't judge the man without first seeing him fight. After all, she knew not to judge a person's strength based on appearances. She let out a long slow breath to calm herself. Ace seemed to notice the anger and frustration emanating from her. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow that clearly meant 'we'll talk later.'_

_Theo was pulled from her thoughts by an ostrich running over the top of a sand dune, with the man from the picture on its back, along with… Luffy? Of course. Then he challenged Ace and started going on and on about how great he was. Theo could feel her anger boiling over again. This man was just asking to get his ass handed to him._

_She tuned out their talking, and studied this 'bounty hunter.' He looked slightly insane actually; he had a crazy forced smile on, and was sweating profusely. He was obviously nervous, though what for was beyond her. If he really had defeated Teach, he had to be strong. So what did he have to be nervous about?_

_She was pulled from her thoughts once again, as the man charged. He pulled out his 'bazooka', and shot a large net at Ace. Ace easily shot the net back at him with his flames._

_Once the man got up again, he pulled out a 'Compressed extinguisher gun." It looked useless, but Theo was surprised to see that it actually had some power to it when it blasted a hole through a rock. Despite this, Ace still managed to- quite easily- land a punch to the gut, causing the bounty hunter to fall to the ground and slide down a hill._

_Theo stood from her spot on the ground, and walked over to Ace._

_"This guy's obviously a fake." She said annoyed. Ace nodded._

_"I suspected as much, you lied about beating Blackbeard didn't you?" He spoke down to the man, "You figured using his name would bring me out into the open right?"_

_"Ahh, that's right. A clever deceit." He coughed out, "I'd say that first round was a draw! Now it's time to get serious."_

_Theo sighed, "Nah, you're done old man. Go home." Ace nudged her with his elbow and gave her a look that said 'was that really necessary?' She just shrugged. _

_Then the older boy yelled something about the old man being his father, and both kids ran down to him. Then they went off on some touching back-story about having dreams, Theo ignored most of it. She had her own problems to deal with, so why listen to other peoples? But what really caught her attention was something he said,_

_"Even the most insignificant person can rise up to challenge the world's greatest hero if he believes in himself. That is the entire reason I did this. To show you boys what it means to follow your heart's desire. Men need dreams, goals that burn inside the heart like an eternal flame. That is what sustains us all. Ambition. Always challenge what others say can't be done, even if it seems impossible. Believe, and life will deliver paradise."_

_Theo's eyes widened, and she lowered her head, covering her eyes in shadows. Her dad used to say that all the time. "Even the most significant person can rise up to challenge the world's greatest hero if he believes in himself." He always said it was the key to being strong. She felt the beginnings of tears prick her eyes, but pushed them back. She looked up again as the old man dropped his bazooka…while the fuse was still lit._

_"This won't end well." She muttered._

_It blasted a bomb straight up, and it hit an overhanging rock right above them. Theo knew Ace and Luffy could and probably would handle it, but she felt she needed to._

_"I got this." She said to the others. She stepped forward and pulled her hand back. As she did, it became encased in spiraling air currents. In her palm, a compressed ball of air grew in size, until she threw her hand forward, shouting,_

**_Divine Wind!_**

_When the ball of air hit the falling rocks, it exploded, pushing the rocks back with powerful gusts of wind. When the sand cleared, the group could see a large ring of boulders surrounding the unharmed family._

_"Show off." Ace muttered. Theo just grinned._

* * *

_Later that day, the sun was setting, and Theo and Ace were saying their goodbyes._

_"You guys aren't really gunna leave us Ace, are you?" Chopper asked innocently._

_"Yup. Seeing as Blackbeard wasn't in Alabasta, we have no reason to stick around."_

_"Ya and we really should find him soon, so we can't stay any longer than we have to." Theo said, smiling at the group._

_"You have any idea where to head next?" Sanji asked._

_"I have a lead to Blackbeard's whereabouts. Scorpion heard about a man who saw him out west. So we'll see." He tossed Luffy a piece of paper, and told him to hang onto it. It was a vivre card, Theo knew, which reminded her. She liked these pirates. They were different than most, defiantly, but a good different._

_She tossed him her own vivre card as well. "Hang onto that for me too, eh? I like you guys. Hope we'll meet again sometime."_

_"Definitely!" Luffy shouted, grinning._

_"Luffy, when next we meet we'll both be top pirates." Ace told his brother._

_"Right." Luffy said_

_"The top. You and me."_

_They all turned to say by to scorpion and his kids. When they turned back, Theo and Ace were gone._

_~End of Flashback~_

"No way!" Usopp shouted, "It's really her?"

Luffy pulled out her vivre card from his pocket and placed it in his hand. It slid up his palm in the direction of the fighting girl. A huge grin broke out on Luffy's face.

"Yup. It's her all right."

"Who would have guessed the Theo we met was actually Theo 'The Tornado' Burnett!" Nami said in awe.

"Hehe, I sure didn't!" Luffy shouted with a huge grin on his face.

**So there's chapter two! Once again I hope I got all the characters right, but if I didn't, tell me! Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or any advice you wanna give me to make this story better! **

**Reviews=Faster chapter**

**K. byeee**


End file.
